Successor
by Selenite
Summary: Thor feels nervous about his upcoming coronation. And Loki is not making it any easier. Or is he? No slash. Hints of Thor/Jane and Loki/Jane. Conclusion of the S-saga.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>This time<strong> I didn't ask any native speakers for revision, so please be patient with my English. If you'll find some mistakes, please don't hesitate and let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Last remark<strong> before we begin: This is a sequel to "Stargazers" and a conclusion of the whole S-saga. I enjoyed all your reviews and support! However, we're _still_ not quite finished here! I am planning to post a Loki/Jane multichap tie-in soon;)

And now, we can begin...

* * *

><p><em>One day in the year of the fox <em>  
><em>Came a time remembered well, <em>  
><em>When the strong young man of the rising sun <em>  
><em>Heard the tolling of the great black bell. <em>  
><em>One day in the year of the fox, <em>  
><em>When the bell began to sing <em>  
><em>It meant the time had come for the one to go <em>  
><em>To the temple of the king.<em>

_(Rainbow; Temple of the King)  
><em>

* * *

><p>ooOOOoo<p>

Thor observed the silvery moonlight that penetrated the soft, moving curtains and was filling the corridor he was passing with an almost ethereal glow. He stopped abruptly and turned to look from one of the windows. The night was warm and soothing. He let the waving curtain surround him and rested his elbows against the cold stone. _Loki,__where __are __you__…_ He mused as he searched the dimly illuminated grounds. _Or__… __have __you__ been __real __at __all?_

Thor sighed, bowed his head and laid his palms on the back of his neck. It's been three weeks since Loki had transformed into a mare and carried him to the palace. He hadn't showed up since then. Day by day, Thor was growing more insecure and nervous about his brother's sudden disappearance. He went to search the grounds and forests many times, by feet or on horseback, excusing it as a need for some time to be alone with his thoughts. But instead, he searched desperately. He even left the palace for a few days to find out about Loki.

But well, Thor realized he hadn't exactly been looking for Loki. He had just travelled and hoped Loki would notice and come to him. Because Thor was too aware that he could not even call his brother's name. He feared Heimdall would notice in the first place. Thor even forced himself to spend a few hours buried in Loki's favorite books to find out how Loki learned to hide things from Heimdall's sight and ear, but in the end he decided it was useless. Loki had studied and trained tens, maybe hundreds of years for achieving this ability and had been always far more talented for magic than Thor!

Thor laughed at himself bitterly. _And __you __think __to __understand__ this__ art __after __a __few__ hours?_He snorted._ Foolish!_

Finally, Thor took in a deep breath of the mild midnight-air and straightened. One last time he looked around the gardens and then resumed his walk from the bathroom to his chambers.

He smiled when he noticed the light of a huge candle with herbal leafs sealed into the wax standing on the nightstand. _Mother__… __thank __you._

He walked quietly to the wardrobe, took off the bathrobe and put on his night tunic. Then he rubbed his eyes, walked to the bed at sat down.

Or… tried to.

"Hah!" Thor exclaimed as he shot up again as soon as he sensed something huge and solid that clearly had not belonged to his bed. It moved.

"Why are you crying so loud?" Loki darted an angry glare, furrowing brows under the light, at totally confused Thor.

"Eh… I…" Thor's lips parted and joined blankly. Loki snorted in annoyance and covered his head again.

"Whoa, wait!" Thor finally managed to wake his mind from the shocked astonishment and was slowly catching up. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and uncovered the figure lying underneath in one swift motion.

"You're naked!" Thor squealed angrily, surprised and confused even more as he viewed all the lean shapes and smooth lines of his brother's bare form, stretched prone in a cat-like manner across the bed. His bed.

"And?" Loki objected, playing offended, as he faced Thor. "Don't pretend to be surprised. You know I'm used to sleep like that." He added, frowning.

"Not in my bed!" Thor declared as he pointed menacingly at his visitor. "Get dressed or get out!"

Loki smiled wickedly and propped himself on his elbow.

"Don't turn!" Thor cried out. But it was like he commanded the exact opposite. "Ah!" The thunder master scowled and tossed the blanket back.

"And what should I wear?" Loki asked silkily as he wrapped his right arm and leg around the blanket and looked at Thor mischievously. "The sweatpants as they do on Midgard?"

"Hm…" Thor mused as he pulled another white night tunic from his wardrobe. "Loki!" he reprimanded as he turned to look at his brother. "I intended to sleep under this blanket tonight!" Thor spat as he jerked the thing out from Loki's grasp and tossed the tunic at him. "Put this on, now!"

Loki tilted his head, knitting his brows, as he sat up and held the gown in front of him. "It's yours!"

"Of course it's mine." Thor snorted. "It was in my wardrobe. Whose clothes do you think I store there?"

"I don't know." Loki shrugged as he was slipping into the gown. "Assuming you hardly spent any night without a visitor in your bed…"

"Oh-ho!" Thor grinned, crossed his arms and swayed on his feet. "But gathering their clothes was hardly my interest."

"I see." Loki smirked back. "Always straight to the point..."

The blonde coughed lightly. "Let's say I never wasted time with playing tricks." Thor widened his smirk in anticipation.

Loki just gave him one of his light, gorgeous smiles and a sideways glance. "Playing tricks is never a waste of time. If you know how to play them properly."

Thor laughed to himself. _I__ missed__ those __talks._

"And you would like to wear a lady's nightgown?" The older brother asked slyly as he swayed forward.

"If said lady would be tall enough, why not?" Loki replied and shrugged again. "I think anything would fit me better than this." He stated plainly as he stood up on the bed, the collar of the tunic wide enough to reveal both shoulders, hanging loosely on his half-raised arms, the too long sleeves hiding his hands completely. "I look like a chicken!" He waved his arms with exceeding sleeves as if attempting to fly.

Thor laughed again, tilting his head back. "You stole the words from my mouth!" He uttered and stepped closer. "Stay still, brother." Thor said merrily as he took the laces hanging down Loki's back and attempted to tie them together in order to tighten the collar.

But Loki glanced slyly over his shoulder and refused to obey. "No, I want to have some fun!" he chirped as he started to jump over Thor's bed.

"Loki! I said stay still!" Thor reached out one arm and grabbed Loki by the tunic.

But the younger one did not seem to feel like stopping. "Come on, Thor, you loved this as a child!"

"Yes, but we're not children anymore!" Thor retorted as he took Loki down effortlessly. A loud crack sounded as they both landed on the bed in one piece and sunk a bit lower. Short moment of silence followed.

"Er… Whoops!" Loki smiled sweetly.

"We're not children, indeed." Thor muttered into his blanket and eyed his brother sideways.

"Wait! I'll fix it!" Loki exclaimed as he jumped out the bed and crawled underneath it. "However, it requires you standing up!" he called then.

"Loki…" Thor smirked and turned on his back, folding his hands under his head. "Aren't you underestimating yourself now?"

A loud pop send Thor up.

"Whoa!" he barked. "Be careful!" Thor frowned at Loki who was now peeking out from behind the opposite end of the bed.

"Clearly I was." Loki smiled at Thor and sneaked back under the blanket. "Come now, the bed is wide enough for both of us." He invited, still smiling.

Thor waited for a moment, but then crawled under the blanket, too. Then he turned to Loki and looked in his crystal-clear, peridot orbs. "So,where have you been? I've been searching for you... I was afraid…" Thor asked and looked away.

"I know." Loki spoke quietly.

Long moment of silence passed. A deep wrinkle appeared between Thor's eyebrows. "Loki…" he spoke finally.

"Huh?" the latter sounded.

"Are you…" Thor continued hesitantly. "Are you… real?"

"What do you mean?" Loki lifted a brow at his brother.

Thor laughed bitterly. "I am the only one who can see you." he resumed. "The others have no clue about your presence, they believe you're dead. Even Heimdall…"

"Heimdall what?" Loki retorted and turned on his back. "Thor, you do not trust me? You don't believe what you see?"

"No… I mean, yes, but…" Thor turned on his back as well and let out a long sigh. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just having a sort of dream. Like you were just an illusion. Like I have a… an…"

"Imaginary friend?" Loki offered, turning his head to Thor.

"Sounds about right." Thor agreed and looked at Loki who laughed silently. "What?"

"Nothing." Loki replied, smiling dreamily, looking away. "I heard those words from someone else, not a long time ago."

Thor remained silent for a while. Then he stirred slightly. "You slept with her, right?" he asked quietly, uneasiness spreading across the room.

"What?" Loki's wide eyes shot in Thor's direction.

"Don't pretend to be surprised." Thor hit his brother with his own words. "Jane." He stated simply and turned his gaze to Loki. "When we reunited you implied you had fallen for her. So, did you sleep with her or not?"

"No." Loki answered, confused.

"Then where have you been those three weeks? For real? If you _are_ real?" Thor continued, raising his voice to a shout. "You just made sure I still care for her, and then you went back to Midgard, to be with her instead of me!"

"Thor…"

"You returned there to pour another portion of your poison in her mind. And now you're back to laugh at me!" Thor loomed over his brother menacingly. "You've astonished me again, little brother, with your amazing wits. You've always known how to get your revenge, right?" Thor growled dangerously.

"Idiot…" Loki hissed as he bared his teeth on Thor. "Is that what you think? Is this poor scheme the only thing your dumb brain could come up with?"

"Stop it…" Thor warned, his voice sounding wild and bloodthirsty.

"Or what?" Loki spat as he propped himself on his elbows, bringing his face to his brother's so close their noses touched.

Loki searched Thor's face, full of disgust and reproach. "How could I believe you've changed into something else than the arrogant fool you've always been!" Loki hissed coldly into Thor's quickened breath. "I've been _here_ all this time, dear brother. I've been just busy with something else than accompanying your Majesty, because it's so power-consuming to…"

But Loki did not get to finish his statement. Instead, Thor's hands shot up, squeezed his brother's neck tightly and pressed him hard into the pillow. Loki popped his eyes in sheer panic and confusion; a muted squeal escaped Loki's mouth and turned into wheeze.

Loki extended his hands to reach Thor's red face. He managed to twist Thor's chin to the side, watching his furious eyes getting wet. But Thor did not mind those trembling, pleading hands; he just tightened his legs around Loki's twisting body, straightened his arms to get out of Loki's reach and continued his pressure. Thor felt all the muscles and sinews and veins twirling and stirring under his grasp but he could not stop.

Thor let out a desperate groan as hot tears welled out from his eyes. He felt Loki's slender hands squeezing around his wrists. He looked down at those hands and saw them turning blue. Then he felt an immense pain as he heard the hissing noise of his own freezing flesh; he felt the frost climbing up his forearms and descending to his fingertips, spreading and digging into his bones, leaving the tissue numb and dead. He heard his own frightened, desperate cry of pain escaping his lips.

And he let go.

Thor fell and buried his face into the pillow right beside Loki's. He growled into it like a hurt beast. Wincing, he bit the pillow and heard Loki gasping for air, choking and coughing, fighting Thor's weight to raise his ribcage. Thor felt Loki bringing his hand to his neck and sensed the warmth of the healing charm.

"Loki…" Thor breathed pleadingly in his brother's ear. But Loki turned abruptly away, all muscles in his lean body tightened.

"Get off of me. Now!" Thor heard his brother's trembling, rasping voice.

"Loki, please…" Thor did not listen to this; he just buried his face into Loki's neck, letting his tears flow. "Forgive me."

"Let go!" Loki hissed through gritted teeth and tried to push Thor away. It was futile.

"No!" Thor cried and clasped his limbs around the lean figure even tighter.

"Why?" Loki uttered as he grabbed a fistful of the fair locks with both hands, lifting Thor's head up and tilting it back mercilessly. "Why won't you let me go? Why don't you _ever_ let me be?" He shouted and shook the blonde-haired head violently.

Thor winced again. "Because you would run away!" he exclaimed and closed his burning eyes.

"And I don't want you to run from me." Thor dug his elbows in Loki's shoulders and softened his voice into a whisper. "I don't want to lose you." He explained and opened his eyes to watch his brother's reaction through the curtain of tears.

"I…" Loki whispered, his breath sharp and quickened. He loosened the grip on Thor's hair and his green eyes widened as teardrops landed on his face and neck.

Thor bowed his head when Loki let go. "I don't want to lose you Loki, that is all." Thor muttered, sobbing into his brother's chest. The latter hesitated, but then wrapped his arms around the huge, trembling figure.

"Thor…" Loki breathed in his brother's hair, "I promise not to run."

"Don't lie to me." Thor mumbled.

"Trust me this once." Said Loki in a calm voice.

Thor hesitated, but then straightened and fell on his back right beside Loki.

Both brothers remained silent for a long time, until Thor decided to speak again.

"I had a talk with father. Three weeks ago." He spoke unsteadily.

"I know. I was there." Loki murmured.

"You…" Thor raised his eyebrows and glanced at his younger brother.

"Yes. He wanted you to take the throne as soon as possible." Loki stated simply.

"That's… true." Thor sighed lengthily. "Well… what do you think?"

"I don't know what you want me to say." Loki answered and turned his head at the wall.

"I think… I do not feel ready." Thor managed finally.

Loki let out a bitter laugh and turned back to face Thor. "And who do you think can say he's ready for such a task?"

Silence.

"Only a fool can say so." Loki continued. "It's… this uncertainty that recruits you to this position. You are finally able to see and consider all the difficulties, all the responsibility." Loki leaned closer. "Don't you see it, brother? Only a madman would say he's ready for this." Loki snorted. "No one can be ready as no one who really experienced what it truly means can tell… What it is; what it truly feels like."

"Then…" Thor intervened. "What does it truly feels like?"

Loki's forehead wrinkled.

"You were in this position. You were the King of Asgard." Thor whispered.

Loki laughed at that remark, sorrow filling his voice.

But then, three silent knocks on the wooden door disturbed them.

"Thor?" a soft voice asked tentatively.

"Mother?" Thor blurted an answer, startled, and got swiftly up.

"Are you…" Frigga resumed, "Are you all right?"

"I… Yes, of course." Thor replied as if merrily as he passed the distance to the door in a rush.

"I've heard some shouts from your chambers as I passed."

"No, everything's okay. Just fine. It's been probably me, talking to myself." Thor replied and ducked his head, waiting.

"You are talking to yourself?" Frigga replied confusedly.

"Erm…" Thor looked at Loki who was smiling slyly and pointing at the wall. Thor glanced at it and saw a sequence of shining letters that said: 'I've been practicing for my inauguration speech.'

Thor grinned at Loki. "It was just a bad dream, nothing more."

"I see." Frigga spoke softly, but Thor was almost sure he caught a hint of suspicion. "Then, good night, my child."

"Same to you, mother." Thor answered and listened to his Frigga's retreating footsteps.

"A bad dream?" Loki scowled as he watched his brother returning to the bed. "You consider me a bad dream?"

"A nightmare." Thor declared and blew out the candle.

"Missed you, too." Loki spat back.

"Good night. " Thor smiled as he sunk under the blanket, wincing because of his injured hands.

ooOOOoo

Thor was tossing and turning and could not fall asleep. Instead of healing, his injury was growing more and more painful and unbearable. All the blisters and bruises were on fire. But it was the lasting numbness in his wrists and hands, spreading to his fingertips, that alarmed him. He winced as he was struggling hard not to let out a sound that would indicate something. He just puffed mutedly into the pillow and tried to brush one hand over his knee. First, he sensed the intensive pain coming from the forearm area, but then there was nothing. Just nothing. A plain numbness. The drops of sweat on Thor's forehead and temples joined into a flowing stream. He looked carefully over his shoulder to make sure Loki is still there and still asleep. But as he did so, the blanket moved slightly over his blisters and caused him to wince and hiss even more. Thor turned back swiftly as he sensed a movement.

"All right. I've had enough of this show! I want to see your hands." Loki stated as he sat up and set the huge candle on Thor's nightstand on fire by snapping his fingers. "Now."

"I'm fine." Thor replied uncertainly.

"Dear brother, that was not meant as a subject for a debate. Show me your hands. This instant!" Loki commanded, grabbing Thor by the shoulder and forcing him to turn on his back.

Thor darted a frightened look at his companion. "Well, I'm not sure I'm ready to see it myself."

"All right, um…" Loki answered as calmly as he could in the moment, "Keep them covered. I'll take a look and let you know. Deal?"

"Deal." Thor breathed.

Loki wormed his way under the blanket and touched Thor's bruised forearms. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

"A bit." Thor winced and bit his lip.

"Hmm…"Loki sounded. "Could you move your fingers for me?"

"'Course." Thor replied and a wrinkle of struggle spread across his forehead.

"Can you feel this?" Loki asked again after a moment.

"A little." Thor uttered.

"And now the truth." Loki retorted nervously.

"No." Thor said finally. At this, Loki sat up but kept Thor's hands covered. "So?" The latter asked.

At first, Loki looked down and cleared his throat. Then he lifted his gaze at his brother. "Thor. Do you intend to ascend the throne of Asgard as a worse invalid than your father?"

"No." Thor blinked.

"Then, you could perhaps explain to me how did you think this injury would heal?" Loki retorted and leaned closer.

Thor shrugged. "I hoped it would heal itself to some extent. And in the morning I planned to go ask the healer for some balm or something…"

"Balm or something?" the Trickster exclaimed, uncovering Thor's mutilated hands. "Tell me now, do you really think _this_ would heal to some extent and could be mended with a balm or something?"

Thor's eyes widened in shock and horror. He did not recognize what he saw.

_These are my hands? These pieces of weeping flesh? No… _

The wrists and fingers were a deep shade of red and purple, twisted in weird angles by a heavy spasm, covered with open blisters that were spreading up the sensitive forearms, across the dark grooves left by Loki's fingers. Thor desperately tried to move the dead fingers but they did not obey even in a slightest bit.

"Loki, what…" Thor murmured, still viewing his hands with disbelief.

"The healing stone." The younger brother blurted. "Where do you have it?"

"In the next room; pinned to my belt." Thor replied in a coarse voice. Loki nodded and started from the bed. In a second, the trickster was back, milling the matter in his hands. He kneeled beside the bed and begun sprinkling Thor's injured limbs with the dust.

At first, nothing visible happened. But then the bristles, along with the injured tissues, begun to hiss and constrict, as if losing all the moisture. "Loki, they're shrinking!" Thor let out a panicked sound, but did not move.

"Of course they are! That means the tissues are already dead!" Loki exclaimed and shot up. "The stone wants to heal the wound by removing the necrotic parts!" he explained as he brought his own hands right above Thor's and made a gesture as if trying to withdraw something.

"Idiotic moron…" Loki uttered through gritted teeth, "…balm or something!"

Then, finally the rendering stopped, leaving the hands in dark ash color, twisted and distorted.

"This is it, right?" Thor whined. "My hands are gone. Maybe we should chop them off, so the necrosis won't proceed any further…"

"Stop this howl!" Loki spluttered as he bent forward and grabbed Thor's jaw.

"It's too late, brother, I know." Thor continued, looking down, as if he did not perceive Loki's words. "And it's my own fault. I've lost both my hands." His eyes became blank and empty. "And the last thing they did was strangling you…" Thor whispered, his voice sounding distant.

"Thor…" Loki spoke softly, cupping his brother's cheeks and turning his head to face him. "Look at me!" he shouted desperately to bring Thor back to senses. "No chopping tonight, all right?" The younger man searched the sad, blue eyes. "We'll find something. You won't lose your hands, I promise."

Then Loki kneeled again, breathing sharply and quickly. He rested his arms and head on the bed, touching Thor's legs, and remained silent for a moment. Thor could almost see his brother's streaming thoughts.

"Brother…" Thor let out a shaky breath. But Loki simply raised his index finger to silence him; sniffling slightly. Then he suddenly smacked the bed with his hand, stood up abruptly and rushed to the next room.

Thor was waiting patiently for a good few minutes, still sitting stiffly. His mind was trying to shift and fall in the darkness but there was still that image of Loki's eyes, calling him back. Even if he watched those remnants of hands he now possessed, his mind would not blow up in madness. His breathing became steadier as he felt the fever retreat. He waited a bit longer and then decided to see what Loki was up to. "Loki?" He tried as he opened the door slightly, using his elbow, and peeked inside.

"Shut it! I'm thinking it over!" Loki shouted rudely, sniffled again and sighed. He was sitting, legs crossed, on a large wooden table, elbows rested on his knees, and was covering his head with his hands.

_Loki,__ you __stupid,__ power-craving __idiot._ The younger brother reprimanded himself as he sighed into his palms that joined in front of his face, clasping his nose. _The __Casket!__ You __know __it __has __other__ functions __bu __you__ never __cared __for __them.__You __always__ wanted__ something __else,__ you __wanted __more__… _Loki bowed his head, his chin touching his chest, and ran the slender, pale fingers through his hair.

Thor rested himself against the doorframe and just watched the light-blue glow rising from Loki's chest and spreading around the room. He did not comprehend what Loki was doing but he did not care. Whatever it could have been, Thor saw a certain determination in it and decided to put all his trust upon his brother.

Finally, at length, Loki sprang into motion again, hopped on the ground and walked towards the silent mass of his brother. "Thor." He breathed and looked him straight in the eye. "I need you to trust me."

Thor blinked and nodded in reply.

"The Casket." Loki continued then, "It's still within me. It can be used for some other purposes. I don't know about all of them, but I've found at least two that can help us."

Loki turned away, folded his arms in front of him and bit his lower lip. "It can be switched into a matter-transforming mode, but I'm afraid I can't master this technique quickly and well enough for our situation. The second mode is time-moving. I… am also not too certain about it, I've never used it before, but I thought if we could reverse your injury just a few hours in time, it should work."

"We… you can reverse the time flow?" Thor breathed, amazed.

"I guess so… But only for selected objects. Well, we have to try. It's our only option." Loki added as he set a few other candles on fire and walked to the nearest window. "However, first, we'll require a test subject." He whispered as he looked out of the window, and then brought his hands to his mouth. It appeared he was calling someone but there was no sound Thor could hear. However, after a moment, something flew inside through the window. It was small and black and it fluttered around the room until Loki fixed his eyes on it. It stopped and fell to the ground right before the Trickster. The latter bent down, took it carefully in his hands and laid it on the table.

"A bat?" Thor asked, surprised.

"First thing that appeared in my mind." Loki shrugged and stroked the animal's belly as it lay on its back, almost still, just moving its wings slightly.

"And what do you intend to do with it?" Thor spoke again and stepped closer.

Loki glanced at Thor over his shoulder and smiled. "Nothing bad, don't worry." He explained, then took a step back, held his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. His skin became blue as the Casket appeared between his palms. Loki's brows knitted tightly and the blue color vanished as the Casket assumed crystal white glow.

"It should be in the time-moving mode now." Loki noted, more to himself than to his brother standing beside him.

"All right," Loki breathed out and took a step forward. "Test number one: turning a bat three hours younger." He announced and took a deep breath. The casket divided itself into several separated squares that surrounded the bat. Then the squares produced intensive glow for a few seconds, then the light faded and the squares returned to their original positions to form the Casket again.

Loki opened his eyes and viewed the outcome.

And the only thing he could see was a small bat skeleton lying on the table.

Loki held the Casket with one hand and scratched his head with the other. "Seems like… something went terribly wrong. Unless… What's the probability the bat looked like this three hours ago?" he spoke uncertainly, looking askance at his brother.

Thor stirred in his position and frowned.

"That was a rhetorical question, brother. I don't want you to answer." Loki sighed. "I just… am not aware of what's wrong."

Thor stepped closer and scratched his temple with his necrotic hand, too, not even realizing it and moving his whole arm up and down to do so. This view was so tragic, absurd and comical at the same time it made Loki struggle hard not to twirl his lips at it.

"I think the poor creature certainly didn't look like that" Thor noted, "but it surely would, in time." and looked tentatively at Loki.

The latter frowned. "In time…" he begun but then his green eyes gleamed. "Thor!" Loki exclaimed enthusiastically as he placed his free hand on the blonde's forehead. "The fever must have some mind-improving effects on you."

The blonde's brows knitted. "What?"

"You've got it!" Loki resounded. "Instead of back, the time ran forwards! And it ran pretty fast… Anyway, time to move on." He decided, focused on the skeleton and breathed in and out slowly.

"Test number two: turning a skeleton back into a living bat." He announced then.

"Whom are you telling that?" Thor intervened all of a sudden.

"What?" Loki barked, clearly disturbed.

"Whom are you telling those things?" Thor repeated, confused. "I can see what you're doing."

Loki tilted his head and shrugged slightly. "To me… I guess. To reassure myself about what I want to do."

"I saw Jane doing the same thing." Thor muttered and turned his gaze at the glowing Casket in Loki's hands. "Except that she was speaking to a spirit in a small box."

"Spirit?" Loki frowned in disbelief. "That's a voice recording device, you oaf!"

"Voice recording…" Thor frowned, too.

Loki snorted and turned to the blonde man. "Yes. Midgardian scientists use that to record their ideas and development of their experiments. You haven't learned anything about the Midgardians, have you?"

"I… had just three days!" Thor remarked for his justification. "But anyway… you don't possess such a device. Then…" Thor allowed a smirk on his face, "Are you playing at a scientist?"

"Hey. Look, who's talking!" the Trickster put on a mischievous smirk as well. "Back off, Mr. Dead Hands, because this _is_ a real science, you know? And I don't need any silly recording machine. I can remember things myself."

"Oh, come on, little bro'. It's no shame to admit you'd like to own that device." Thor resounded merrily, poking Loki with his huge shoulder.

The younger man staggered a bit. "Thor, you should have known that I loathe property and despise all powerful devices." Loki almost laughed. "Especially Midgardian. I thought you've learned this truth about me." He chuckled as he answered, darting a playful look at Thor.

"Excuse my dumb brain, I must have forgotten." Thor smirked back.

Loki sighed, contended. At least he was able to prevent Thor from falling in the shock.

"So. Would you please remind me what are we going to do with that skeleton?" Thor lifted his brow and put a deliberate portion of mockery into his voice.

Loki could not help tilting his head and giving his brother a suspicious stare. "Are you always that humorous when you're about to lose some parts of your body?"

Thor looked down, the smile on his face fading slightly. "I've been always trying to be. It was you who stopped noticing." After a silent moment, he dared to glance at Loki.

"We shall continue." The latter stated simply and murmured something as the casket divided into the glowing squares.

A second later, a small bat fluttered lividly around the room.

Loki smiled and stepped closer to Thor. "Hold your hands in front of you." He said softly.

Thor breathed out to steady himself and did what he was asked for. Then he closed his eyes under the intense glow and sensed the tickling warmth.

And when the light faded, the first thing his hands did was reaching out to hold his brother close.

ooOOOoo

"Loki?" Thor turned to his half-asleep companion. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes." The other growled, annoyed.

Thor remained silent for a while. "Not a bad idea with the inauguration speech. I guess I should say something right?"

The blanket rose high and fell slowly under Loki's sigh. "Just pick something you had prepared for the previous event. Mention some stuff that happened recently and how everything should work properly in your hands, bla bla bla… Thank you all, bla bla bla… and so on."

"Previous event, you say…" Thor murmured.

Loki froze.

"You see…" the blonde resumed, "It turned out, I actually hadn't prepared anything. I just thought something would come in my mind eventually…"

"You know what's the worst thing, dear brother?" Loki stirred. "I can't say I'm astounded. I'm not even surprised."

"Would you..?" Thor tried.

"Forget it!" Loki exclaimed.

A half awkward, half annoyed silence settled around them.

"You said I shall mention something that happened recently." Thor spoke first and waited.

Loki peeked carefully over his shoulder.

"I will announce your return." Thor declared victoriously.

"Are you insane?" the trickster shouted and turned fully to face his brother.

The latter viewed him with confusion. "Why so?" Thor's brows furrowed. "You don't want to be rehabilitated?"

Loki snorted. "Thor, wake up! This is not about my rehabilitation. This is about you! You cannot begin your reign by welcoming a traitor in the very middle of your court!" He sat up eventually as he explained, sounding agitated. Then he let out a scornful laugh. "And how exactly do you intend to arrange it? Just pick me up from the crowd and present me by your side? Now, can you throw such a thing in your parent's happy faces? In everyone's happy face?"

Thor viewed his brother in the dim moonlight that was making its way to the chamber and sat up as well. "I don't…" he began. But then he stopped to think his words over again. _I__ don__'__t__ care __about __them?__ That__'__s__ not __true__…_ he mused as he looked in the green eyes in front of him. _I__ do__ care._

"See." Loki breathed as he twisted his gaze away. "I shall remain lost."

"No, Loki!" Thor shouted as he grabbed Loki's shoulders and shook him. "I don't want you lost! Your place is beside me!" the Thunderer searched his brother's eyes, looking for something he could hold on. "My place has always been beside you." He added quietly and loosened the grip. "You're right, maybe it's not the best idea to call your name and introduce you to the people at the ceremony, but… Soon. I want and I will do that soon."

A moment passed and Loki laughed bitterly. "See, brother." He spoke silently. "Here you go again. It's been always just about you, right? Never about what I wanted. Never about me."

"What?" Thor merely whispered this question and tilted his head, confused and shocked to hear this truth. He did not know what to say, because most probably Loki was right. Thor had always loved Loki, but how did he displayed that? In fact, he never cared about his brother's wishes, thoughts, feelings, secrets… He never asked 'What do _you_ want?'.

He knew Loki was different, but was always certain that his little brother loves him and would follow him everywhere. But Loki was a living being with his own interests, driven by his own instincts, by his own mind and heart.

"Loki!" Thor whispered again, but this time his whisper gained more intensity than a cry. He held onto Loki's arms tightly as two tear streams trailed down Loki's cheeks. "Loki, I…" Thor exhaled and leaned his forehead against his brother's. "Could you ever accept my apology for that?"

Loki remained silent, but Thor smiled as soon as he felt his little brother's head nod just a fraction.

"Nothing would make me happier than have you back. Than bring you back to all of us. But only when _you_ are ready. Only if _you_ would wish so."

Loki nodded silently and looked up. "Thank you." He said simply and closed his eyes at the sensation of Thor's thumbs wiping tears from his cheeks.

"And look at me." Thor began as a sad smile spread on his face. "Now my hands are wet with your tears. Seems like I can't stop harming you."

"If you are referring to our… little encounter," Loki answered unfathomably, "I'm glad to inform you it's not quite true anymore."

Loki was forced to laugh at his older brother's uncomprehending look, but he just coughed lightly instead and took Thor's big hands in his. "These hands never squeezed my neck." He revealed and smiled.

Thor blinked and then grinned back. "Yes! You moved them back in time. These are my hands from the time before." Thor realized and letting his hands rest in Loki's, he moved his fingers as if reassuring himself about the truth.

"Precisely, good sir." Loki's pearl teeth flashed in the silver light. "Oh and look! It appears you've gained a new friend." He noted and pointed at the window. Thor turned around to see what Loki was referring to and found the shadow of a bat hanging head down, folding its wings, on the window upper frame.

"I only hope the creature is not just waiting there for us to fall asleep and then have its revenge." Thor remarked as if suspiciously.

"The poor creature does not remember. Remember?" Loki reminded.

"Well then why it is still here?" Thor asked lifting a brow, his voice sounding like starting a conspiracy.

"As I said, it wants to befriend you."

"A bat? Are you sure it's me who it wants to make friends with?" Thor replied and banter lingered between the two.

"Of course!" Loki's forehead furrowed. "Do not forget I'm just a figment of your imagination!" He laughed roguishly and hid under the blanket.

Thor sighed and smiled to himself. Then he turned back as he felt a movement and saw a pair of emerald flames viewing him from under the blanket.

"For a mere figment you seem to require too large part of my blanket, brother." Thor pointed out slyly and lay back. Then he pulled the blanket over his body, dragging Loki along. "Loki, let go, would you?" Thor half laughed, half reprimanded.

"Or what?" the other answered in the same tone.

Several laughs and some jerking and vying later they watched each other silently until Thor stirred and reached out his hand to cover his brother's shoulder. "Cover yourself properly. You'll get cold."

"Dear brother," Loki sighed, "I thought tonight I gave you a sufficient proof that I'm a Jotun. Frost Giant, you know? Frost. Giant." He explained giving an extra emphasis to the last words.

"The most dangerous and ugliest Frost Giant ever." Thor added with a grin.

"Exactly." Loki acknowledged, closing his eyes and worming deeper under the cover. "Except that I'm not ugly." He stated flatly, opening one eye for a moment.

Thor laughed and stroked his brother's dark hair. "Of course not. You're the prettiest amongst the Jotuns."

The trickster waited for a second. "Was that a flattery or scoff?" He asked as if curiously, one of the green eyes open again.

"I'm…" Thor hesitated, "not sure myself." He chuckled. "Ouch!" he exclaimed then, "Loki, that was my knee!"

"I know." The latter admitted. "That's what you get for messing with Prince Loki, the prettiest of Jotuns."

ooOOOoo

Thor swallowed hard as he watched his father smile.

There was nostalgia and weariness, even tiredness maybe, but above it all there was pride and joy in that faint smile. They shared that silent, precious moment together for a few seconds, until Odin bowed his head, turned around and went down the golden stairway.

Thor stirred nervously. It took Odin almost what seemed an eternity to reach the ground. Then, the former ruler of Asgard turned to look up at his son. Thor held his breath. It felt like his chest would split in half under the pressure of his pounding heart when he saw his father joining all the kneeling people in the great Throne hall.

Thor's breaths were shallow and quick. He searched the crowds but then he somehow could not withstand that view and bowed his head.

Then finally, Odin decided to stand up and break the silence. "Hail Thor, Son of Odin! Hail the King of Asgard!" Odin's roaring voice resonated through the hall.

And all the people of the Realm Eternal got up to their feet and cheered. It was in that particular moment Thor finally realized what was happening around him. He breathed out a bit more shakily than intended, Mjollnir in his hand humming in response to his emotion. He looked at all those glad, exhilarated faces.

_You__ made__ them__ happy,_Thor addressed himself in his thoughts._ May__ you __keep __that __in __mind __and __try __to __do__ that __for __the __rest __of __your __life._

His gaze slid from his father and mother to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, all of them standing below. At different circumstances, he would call this scene remarkable, maybe even hilarious. He would never expect Sif and Volstagg shedding tears, he would never expect Fandral's cocky smirk turning into a dreamy expression, he would never expect Hogun twisting his lips into a smile. A slight, almost elutive, but the more genuine smile. However, something made all those little changes unique and solemn.

It was because of him. He still could not fully comprehend it, but it was true.

Thor allowed himself to breathe again. The moment felt like never-ending. But then a sudden realization struck him. As he watched all the cheer and happiness and joy, all coming from the people below, so far down below, he felt…

_Alone._

Thor Odinsson, standing at the top of the golden stairway, in front of the golden throne in the golden house, stood there alone. And it hit him like a heavy stone crushing his heart.

_Now I know how it truly feels like. I'm alone._

He suppressed defiantly the strange uneasiness forming in his heart. However, he could not restrain himself from searching the crowd over and over again. He knew what he was looking for. For a pair of mischievous green eyes, burning with a perpetual, roguish flame. But Loki was not there. Thor nodded, defeated.

He had searched for his brother just a moment ago. The most suitable moment. The moment of silence, when everyone knelt. If Loki was present, Thor would have found him easily, as there was no clearer thing in the entire universe than Loki being the only one standing straight. Some would call it disobedience but Thor secretly wished for it.

Because, for the moment, it would at least diminish that utter loneliness he felt.

And there was another thing Thor realized within. Something he just lost. Something that he yearned to have back again.

_An equal._

ooOOOoo

Thor must have excused himself from another one of the mighty "New King Celebration" feasts, this one being held in the Throne hall itself. A splitting headache struck him suddenly and it had him wondering how long it had been since he drank anything else apart from ale or wine. He decided he needed some cool water and fresh air. And as everyone became more obedient since his coronation, sometimes even awkwardly so, not a single soul dared to follow him. And he felt glad.

He was now passing the large, abandoned hall decorated with long, orange-red curtains that were waving silently in the gentle wind. He slowed down when passing by the fire.

And as if a day-dream was trying to take over, the memories forced their way into his mind. It felt so vivid. Loki's ever so intriguing, enigmatic silhouette coming closer… Thor held his breath.

No, he was not dreaming. The image was real. Finally, the curtain moved aside, revealing two gleaming, emerald orbs filled with roguish mischief and… what was the other expression in Loki's smooth, porcelain-pale face? Thor could not tell. The only thing he knew was the sheer confusion at the sudden and unexpected movement.

Loki flashed his brother a wide smile, brought his right hand to his chest, bowed his head and kneeled.

"Would my king do me the favor and follow me to see the present I've prepared?" Loki spoke solemnly. It sounded almost believable.

Thor cleared his throat nervously. "Loki, stand up, please."

"Would you?" the Trickster insisted, raising his head to meet Thor's gaze.

The latter offered a wide smile. "With pleasure."

At that, Loki stood up and stepped closer to his brother. And as the waving curtain veiled them, two silhouettes could be seen behind it. But no one was standing there as the curtain moved back.

ooOOOoo

Thor was forced to close and open his eyes a few times before he managed to recognize what happened. He staggered and pressed his palm to his temple. It was dark around but he was standing on something glittering.

_It's the Bridge!_

He was standing on the Bridge. To be exact, his body was there, but it took a few seconds till his mind and senses arrived as well. He blinked a few times more, then turned around and saw Loki standing right behind Heimdall.

They stood still and unmoving; Loki had his hand rested against Heimdall's back, between the shoulder blades. Thor just stared at that scene, rooted in the spot. After a while, Loki looked over his shoulder and beckoned to Thor to come closer. Thor obeyed and moved forward slowly, attentively. As soon as he reached them, with a slight movement of his eyes, Loki gestured for Thor to hold his hand that was settled on the Guard's back.

Thor understood and did so.

Loki's skin felt very soft and strangely warm; the sensation was almost tickling, like some kind of weak current was streaming up his fingers. At that moment, Thor's vision became blurred with another layer. A second image that was now rising from his mind battled the view he perceived visually. It made his head spun, so he chose to close his eyes and focus on the second view. The realization hit him almost immediately.

The image he perceived now was that Heimdall was watching. The view was so unreachably beautiful, so clear, the colors sharp, shapes and contours so perfectly distinct. That was the way Heimdall was viewing the universe. Thor simply marveled at that. If this was the present itself, it would be satisfying enough. But something was telling him Loki has more left up his sleeve.

_True_, Thor acknowledged as the view stirred and moved forward with a ridiculous velocity, moving past billions of stars. It almost felt like travelling by Bifrost. Finally, the movement slowed and came to a halt as a planet covered mostly in deep-blue ocean appeared in front of him. Thor's muscles tightened in expectation. The view started to move again, slowly at first, but then gathered speed. It flew through the clouds and descended further to the vast desert land. Thor stopped breathing as a well-known trailer came into view.

And there she was.

Jane.

She had her hair bound in a braid and was wearing a nightdress. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed and flipping through some papers that covered the most part of the bed surface. From time to time, Jane took a pen to highlight certain parts of the text she was reading, or turned to a device with a shining screen (a laptop, she used to call that?) and typed some words there. She seemed to be really determined and deeply occupied with the task.

_It__'__s __late __night, __Jane.__ You __should__ rest._ Thor would say to her if he was there in person.

He smiled. _But __no__ matter __how __hard __and__ tiring __it __is,__ your __science__ still__ makes __you __happy, __right?_

Thor felt glad as soon as he realized that. He was glad to see Jane healthy and happy doing what she had devoted herself to.

He continued watching her and the time became meaningless. The old memories were making their way in his mind and interfered with the image of the real Jane. It felt so vivid and real. And also a bit odd, as there were some images in his memories he was sure he'd never seen before. The longer it lasted, the more frequent those strange memories became. Thor was about to start feeling uneasy, but then the real Jane suddenly stopped, stretched her arms and got up from her bed. And with that, all the memory scenes vanished.

Jane gathered all the papers, closed the laptop, sipped some water and lay in her bed. She turned on her back and looked up. Thor's skin prickled, it was almost like she was staring at him. But then her sight shot to the side. She reached out her hand to switch off the lamp on her nightstand. But then, instead, she took her cell phone and looked at it for a long time. A wrinkle appeared on her forehead.

_Does__ something __bother__ you,__ Jane?_ Thor wondered as he watched that scene. Obviously, something was.

Jane remained in that position for a while, as if she was waiting for something to happen. And then she just curled up to the side, and a single tear ran across the bridge of her small nose and fell on the pillow. She closed her eyes firmly and defiantly wiped the wetness off with the edge of her cover. She looked at the phone once more and then got up. For a moment she just stood still and unmoving as if deciding what to do next. Then she rushed to the door, took a coat and walked outside.

_Jane,__ what __is__ it?_ Thor asked in his mind as he watched her stepping out and embracing herself, her free hair strands flowing in the gentle breeze.

Finally, Jane sat down on the doorstep. She watched the surroundings, maybe expecting someone to come. And then, she looked up again. Her eyes were wet and red, her expression desperate and sad.

At that point, Thor felt he had enough. He could not watch anymore. Not as he was not able to help, or to do anything at all. But he could not look away. Something held him trapped. And the sadness that was gradually creeping in his heart grew stronger. And as he continued watching, that desperate feeling erupted in sheer pain, cold and freezing, forming a huge, sharp crystal that ran through his flesh, its edge cutting his heart into shreds. It was so immense, so intensive and unstoppable. In his entire life he never felt anything like that. It felt unfamiliar and so unbearable. Thor felt tears in his eyes. The pain was getting more and more real and physical. He felt so cold…

_No!_

Thor suddenly discovered the truth. _These __feelings __are __not __mine._ He squeezed the ice-cold hand he was holding.

At that, the image of Jane blurred and faded and he was watching Heimdall's golden armor now. Then Thor turned to look at his brother. Loki looked back at him, his eyes empty and endlessly sad.

_No, the pain is not mine. It's his._

And then, suddenly, everything fell in darkness and silence.

Thor felt disoriented again, the same way as when they first arrived to the Bridge. However, it took him a shorter moment to adapt this time. He did not recognize their exact location, but was certain they reappeared somewhere in the palace. It was a dark and abandoned corridor.

"Loki!" Thor called and moved, turned around and took a few quick steps. "Loki, answer me!"

Thor tried to silence his quickened breath. No answer came, but soon he heard a strange noise. It sounded like something metal hit the ground.

Thor set off towards the sound. In the dim light of a distant torch he saw Loki lying on the ground.

"Brother!" Thor called and ran. He passed the final distance in a slide, creasing the carpet under his feet. He got down swiftly and held the limp body. "Loki, look at me…" the Thunderer pleaded as he lifted his brother slightly up and rested his head in his lap.

Loki attempted to reach out his hand as he managed to half-open his eyes, but then the hand fell lifelessly and the eyes rolled up and closed. Thor just breathed out, helpless. He knew what that meant. He had witnessed it a few times in the past. Loki pushed himself too far and reached his limits.

Thor looked around the corridor as he was fully aware that all Loki's charms and protective walls fell down in that moment. Luckily, there was no one to see them. Thor exhaled with a kind of relief and started thinking. He checked Loki's breathing and his eyes went wide in horror as he discovered that there was nothing to check, really. He snorted.

_I__ don__'__t__ care __anymore. __So __they __will __see __Loki __is __back. __So __what?__ I __am__ the __king __now__ and __I __can__ do __what __I __feel __is __right._ Thor decided ultimately and lifted his brother's lifeless form up. And he knew exactly where to go and seek the help.

ooOOOoo

A quiet song woke Loki up from the dreamless sleep. His head was aching, his mouth dry. When he attempted to move he felt it's useless. He felt so weak. Too weak to even open his eyes, too weak even to think. Just a mere raising and falling of his chest consumed too large amount of his energy. His mind was stuck in a complete blankness, so he chose to focus on what he was perceiving right now, in this particular moment. Not the past. No memories. No consequences. No future. Just present. Now.

He noticed the soft light behind his eyelids. It was morning, then. He smelled trees and flowers and felt a fresh air moving through his hair. The window was open. And finally, he recognized the melody sounding from a place not so distant from him. He knew this song for his entire life. As he knew the person who used to sing it. Her voice made its way, easily and softly, in his ears and in his heart, melting it. And suddenly, he felt something he missed for so long. He felt warm and he felt home.

His eyelids fluttered as the voice came closer. Loki sensed the weight of someone who sat down on the side of his bed. He felt each sung word, each note is pouring more strength in his veins. And when a soft hand with delicate and warm skin stroked gently his face, his eyes dared to open, finally.

"Mother." He managed.

There she was. The only being in the entire universe that was able to silence him without effort or harsh words. The only person able to ignite the heartwarming feeling in his chest.

She was smiling softly, though her eyes were… Sad?

"Wh… why?" he asked quietly.

Two tear drops raced down her cheeks. "My child." She whispered, a sweet laugh of relief escaping her vocal chords, and ran her thumb across his cheek.

Loki's throat constricted. He intended to speak, but was not able to. Instead, he just raised his hand slowly up to hold the hand that was caressing his face. And Frigga leaned forward, cupped her son's face and kissed his forehead and both cheeks. Loki just breathed out slowly and raised his arms to wrap them around her. They lingered there for an endless moment.

But as Frigga straightened, all the memories of what happened before returned to Loki's mind. He held his breath as his heart skipped a beat at the sudden realization.

Frigga saw that and smiled again. "You don't need to worry, my son." She reassured him and stroked gently his raven hair. "No one knows about you. Just me and your brother."

She laughed quietly. "I hope I am allowed to join this little conspiracy?"

But before Loki managed to answer, something roguish made its way into his mother's smile. She looked down. "I've wanted to since quite a long time, you know."

"Mother, you…" Loki gathered his strength and sat up, propping himself on his arms. "Did Thor…"

"No," She laughed more audibly this time. "Your brother remained silent for the whole time. I just happened to figure it out myself. From all the little hints." She added softly and paused to form something close to a smirk on her face. "After all, there's still someone who will always outwit you in certain issues."

Loki sighed. He was closer to a… relief, maybe? Well, it seemed so. He leaned against the headboard, closed his eyes for a moment and smiled lightly. "And what are those little hints?"

"Let's see…" Frigga spoke, smiling teasingly. "The flower in my window, for instance. It was fresh every day, although my servants usually exchange it no earlier until after two or three days."

"Incompetent fools…" Loki remarked.

"Don't be so harsh, Loki." Frigga intervened delicately.

"In this case? I have to…" her son insisted playfully. "Well… what's next?"

Frigga sighed. "The strange behavior of your older brother. I know that only something of a great importance must have caused it. And I couldn't think of anyone of a greater importance for him than you." She smiled again. "So I decided to do a little… Let's call it observation. And after I've overheard him arguing and fighting someone and then immediately apologizing… I simply knew it _must_ be you."

"Touché…" Loki whispered, grinning slightly. "But… wait, you could hear me as well?" he arched his brows.

"No, of course not. But listening to Thor was quite enough." She offered innocently.

"Oh yes. That's always been enough." Loki let out a long, defenseless sigh and held his mother's hand. A hesitant and guilty expression crept into his features. "Are you…" he began, uncertain, "Are you not angry with me?"

"No." her quiet answer sounded.

"But… what I've done…" Loki looked up suddenly. "You should be disappointed at least."

"Loki!" she stopped him, adding that magical intensity in the sound of his name.

"To tell the truth," she continued, taking a look out of the window, "I am deeply disappointed. And angry." She turned back, looking down, "With myself."

There were not many occasions in Loki's life when he felt confused. And now there was one. And it did not feel right. "Mama, what are you talking about?" he softened his voice.

"If only I had more courage to… If only we had talked to you about all that…" the tears welled again.

He reached out his arms to hold her. "Mama, if it is someone's fault it's certainly not yours!" he said in a startled, confused voice. "You're not to blame. You're not."

Frigga let out a half-sob, half-laugh.

"What is it?" asked Loki quietly, his turn to brush a thumb over his mother's cheek this time.

"You see," she smiled through her tears, "you still call me your mother."

"Because you are, right?" he blurted, hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course I am. And always will be." She assured him, offering a warm smile, her voice steady.

Loki inhaled the scent of her hair as they hugged again. For some reason, it was natural to him. Taking in the scents of important people in important situations. _Maybe __it__'__s __just __a __part __of __the __subconscious __Jotun __instincts __in__ me._ He noted to himself.

And maybe, as others seemed to accept him regardless of his origin, he inclined to accept and discover his hidden, true self as well.

ooOOOoo

Loki found himself dreaming of the strange turn of events in his life, leaning against a garden stone wall, when he heard a too-familiar voice.

"How does Prince Loki feel today?" Thor resounded in greeting.

The Trickster just rolled his eyes. "Thor, please…"

"What?" Thor spat playfully, leaning his side and elbow against the wall and observed his younger brother. "Can't the King of Asgard ask about his brother's well-being?"

"Ah, as Your Majesty came to see me my day became immediately brighter!" Loki exclaimed as if gratefully, his charming voice sharp with the edge of sarcasm. "Is that the correct answer, my King?" Loki's eyebrow shot up as a grin began to appear on his face.

"Mff…" Thor shrugged. "Not as good as I would have expected from a so-called Silver Tongue, but I'm satisfied for the moment." He replied in a lighthearted manner, smiling as well.

"But I suppose you didn't come just to check on my health, right, brother?" Loki asked, looking back at the garden patches below.

"No." Thor admitted. "I came to ask if you would like to go for a ride with me."

"Thor?" Loki gave his brother an annoyed and puzzled look.

"No worries. It's getting dark, no one will see us or follow us." The blonde reassured.

"Well, and may I ask as to where exactly are we going as it is getting dark already?" Loki arched his brows again.

Thor tilted his head and chuckled. "You'll see." He answered finally and looked Loki in the eye.

Loki looked around as if expecting a help to come from some place, but then sighed. "All right, I give up."

Thor grinned widely in answer and beckoned to Loki to follow him.

Soon they found a fence with two horses tied to it.

They started and continued the ride in silence and Loki felt fairly comfortable with that. He actually found himself enjoying such a simple thing as riding a horse. The forest welcomed them soon and they were finding their way between the trees and under the branches in the last rays of the daylight.

Just before the sun disappeared behind the crimson horizon, they left the forest behind them and followed a path along the cliff, listening to the murmuring sea. And as the daylight faded completely, Loki noticed another light that allowed them to continue their ride. The shimmering light of the Bridge they were heading to.

Loki's heartbeat quickened at the realization, but he remained silent even as they approached and entered the glittering sidewalk. Here, Thor spurred his horse to run. Loki followed him and in a while they could see the Bridge's shattered end.

As Heimdall came into view, Thor slowed his horse and stopped a few feet behind the Guardian. Heimdall waited until he was called and then turned around to face his king.

Thor got down and approached Heimdall. So did Loki, but far more hesitant. He swallowed at the uneasiness as the Guardian placed his steady, golden stare upon him. So strangely steady, without even a hint of surprise.

"What can I do for my King and Prince Loki?" Heimdall asked, his voice perfectly calm.

"Heimdall, would you please leave us alone for a while?" Thor replied, trying to keep his voice sounding determined.

"Of course." The Guard nodded and walked away, until his figure hid behind the horses.

Thor prolonged the silence further, seemingly not knowing how to begin. So Loki decided to speak up first.

"Why are we here, brother?" he sounded quietly.

Thor observed the dark, starry night above them for a good few moments until he breathed out slowly and began.

"Because there's no other way."

"No other way to what?" Loki asked, hint of surprise in his quiet voice.

"Asgard isn't the place where you should dwell this time, Loki." Thor's voice sounded muted, very quiet, but decided.

"Thor…" Loki breathed, fear crawling into his entire being, "Am I just being banished? That's why?" Loki's brows knitted together, forming a deep, sad wrinkle in between them.

Two huge, strong hands landed on Loki's arms and shook him. "Loki!" Thor called in disbelief, "Why do you always have to think about me this way?"

"Thor, I…" Loki murmured.

"Answer me!" Thor exclaimed and shook his brother again.

But Loki, still furrowing in shock, just looked away, saying nothing.

"Loki." Said Thor calmly, cupping Loki's cheeks to make his brother look at him. "This is in no way banishment, you understand?"

Loki nodded. "Then…" he said "What is it?"

Thor smiled and looked down as he released his brother. "I simply want you to return to Midgard."

"What?" a breath came out.

"You can return to Asgard whenever you please. But now," Thor paused as he turned to look over the broken sidewalk's end, "please go back there. Go back to Jane."

"Thor, you can't…"

"I can." The Thunderer grinned. "Loki…" he breathed, "I may have proven myself an oaf too many times in your eyes. But as it goes to certain cases, I'm not as dumb as I look. I know how you feel about her. And I know…" Thor sighed deeply this time, "I know she wasn't waiting for me back then. When we watched her together."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Loki muttered doubtfully.

"Loki, stop this. I know what I've seen." Thor stated firmly.

Silence.

"Brother," Loki spoke at last, "I don't know what to say."

Thor let out a quiet chuckle. "Well, my dearest Loki, then I only have to say two things. First, I am sure you remember our old bet, which says that if I'll be ever able to leave you speechless, you owe me a mighty feast."

"Thor, come on!" Loki protested, awakened a little.

"No objections, please!" Thor grinned and raised his index finger to stop Loki.

"But you can have a feast wherever and whenever you wish." Loki remarked.

"Truth. However, I've never had a feast organized by you."

"Aaah!" Loki huffed.

"And second," Thor resumed, not minding his brother's reaction, "you don't need to say anything."

Another long moment of silence passed between them until Loki broke it. "Maybe there is something I should say." He spoke, smiling. "Thank you, brother."

"For nothing." Thor answered simply and stepped closer. "Would you please pass this to Jane?" He asked and kissed Loki's forehead.

Loki's smile grew wider as he looked down. "And what about me?"

Thor laughed heartily and bent forward to kiss his brother's cheeks. "Be safe on your way, Loki."

The latter nodded silently and turned to the dark abyss. Then he sensed Thor's gaze on himself.

Loki then viewed his brother sideways, mischievous flame burning in his eyes. They used to look at each other like that as children, daring each other who would be the first in the dining hall, on the playground, on the training field, in father's arms…

But this time, Loki knew he would be the only one to set off towards his goal. He gave Thor one last smile, then closed his eyes. Focused, he breathed in and out and ran.

And when he reached the end of the Bridge, he threw himself over it headlong, feeling free as never before.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think, my friends? Let me know in a review!<strong>

**Update: **As for the promised Loki/Jane companionpiece, look for **"Black Swan and the Wormhole Wizard"** at my account site.

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing and see you soon! :)


End file.
